The Looking Glass
by Cadi Cay
Summary: Haley is a sixteen year old waitress at little cafe in Boston, carrying around a lot of baggage. Nathan is a twenty year old basketball star at Boston University. Will they be able to over come the nessasary opsticals to complete each other?
1. Broken Glass

**Hello all- i'm back with the new and improved first to chapters of looking glass. the next chapter will be up by tomorow. Make sure you read the second chapter! it is extremly important!**

"Look, what we did it was fun. But that was it, I'm sorry." He slammed his cell phone shut and walked up the old cement steps that led to the café right off campus. It had become a place to get away, to hide even. Because, no one expected some one like Nathan Scott to hang out in an old place that smelt of espresso and old books, it wasn't him. He was a love 'em leave 'em jock. At least that's what they thought. Nathan had gotten a full scholarship to Boston University two years ago to play ball, his absolute passion. And somewhere in between he had gotten roped into all the hustle and bustle it came with. All the fakeness. So, sometimes he would walk into the old café and be…himself, he didn't have to pretend here. He didn't have to be Nathan Scott, twenty year old basket ball prodigy, he could just be Nathan. He weaved his way through the rows of tables and chairs, until he came to the corner of the old coffee shop. He slumped down in the purple cushioned seat and waited. He waited for an idea, an idea to change. Nathan _needed_ to change, he needed to find a way to escape his bubble of fame and some how shift into reality. But he was scared and Nathan knew that he would never be able to do it himself, he needed help.

"Hi I'm Haley, and I'll be you waitress today." Her voice was strange to Nathan. It sounded as if she was fighting with herself to be cheerful and pleasant…when all she wanted to do was scream. He knew the feeling all to well. "What can I get for you?" The young girl's persistent voice broke Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Black coffee would be great. Thanks." He gave the petite girl an almost sad smile. She nodded.

"Coming right up." And as soon as she had come she was gone, retreating behind the book cases. Nathan looked around the small café and found that there was only one other couple inside, so he couldn't help but wonder why the girl was in such a rush. Although he wasn't complaining with the view he was given. She was beautiful, had curves in all the right places, one could say this girl was flawless. None the less, not three minutes later the girl was back, with an empty brown tray at her side and his black coffee in hand. "Here you go." She threw out a fake smile that took almost all her energy to muster up, she was about to glide off on the balls of her feet when Nathan gingerly grabbed her by the wrist.

It was like a staring contest, both sets of eyes glued to each other's. But there was something different, almost eerie about it. It felt almost, dangerous, forbidden even. Her big beautiful brown eyes were so empty…so lost. While his were foggy with confusion.

"Wait." Nathan choked out, after what seemed like and eternity. The young girl shot him a look of confusion. "I've never seen you here before."

"I- Yea I just moved here."

"Will you sit? Keep me company?" She hesitantly sat in the royal blue lounge flanking his, still wearing her baffled expression. "Have- have things, have you ever woken up one morning and realized that everything was upside down. And you had no clue how to turn them right side up?" Nathan spoke looking forward, as if not acknowledging her presence. However for some reason Nathan almost felt drawn to this girl, and she gave him a feeling that he had never experienced. Trust.

"Yea" the young girl answered distantly, her voice dangerously close to cracking with emotion. "Yea, I have." Nathan glanced at her, noticing her vision glued to the floor, he almost felt guilty for possibly hitting her to close to home.

"Tell me about your self."

"Uh, there's not much to tell." She spoke, not daring to look into his eye, because on some level she knew that he already had some sort of hold on her. And it scared her to death.

"Well start from the beginning. What's your name."

"Haley James and yourself?"

"Nathan Scott." Gosh, she had heard that name before. "Hey, do you go to BU?" His brow furrowed, he had seen her before he was sure of it.

"Nope, not even close." When Nathan shot her a bewildered look, Haley elaborated. "I'm going to go to Franklin High on Eighth Street, in September." She couldn't help but laugh, he thought that she went to collage. What kind of sixteen year old goes to collage?

"High, as in high school?" he asked nearly choking on the steaming liquid. Once again Haley burst out laughing.

"Yup. What you didn't have a thing for me, did you?" Haley joked. Playful banter this is what she needed. And it was something that was long overdue. And once again she could not contain her laughter, as she noticed the look of…being entrapped, flash through his face. She noticed it leave as it was quickly replaced with a smirk, one that probably took years to perfect. "My shift is over." Haley stated simply, as she removed herself from her spot and began to remove the small hunter green apron that she wore around her waist. She took long strides to the counter where she folded the apron and put in a small basket, and just as she was about to walk out the door she stopped and slowly turned around. "Thank you." Haley whispered, ever so gently.

"For what?"

"Helping me forget even if it was only for a little while." And just like that she was out the door.

It had been three weeks since Nathan and Haley's first meeting, and every day after that Nathan had gone into the little coffee shop on the corner of Hunt Street looking for her. Waiting for her. And sometimes she would come, and they would talk just like that first day that they had met. However he never found out what it was that made her so distant, and heartbroken sometimes. Nathan was having trouble pushing down his apparent romantic feelings for Haley. He kept telling himself that this was wrong, that she wasn't even eighteen. Nathan was brought out of his thoughts about the pretty, young waitress by the irritating ring of his cell phone. He jumped off his bed and threw around the cloths on the floor of his dorm until he found it.

"Yell-o" He answered

"Nathan it's dad!" Great.

"Oh, uh-hey. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Your mother and I are about fifteen minutes away from school. We came up to see your game tonight. It's this wonderful?"

"Oh Yea, wonderful."

"Anyways, you mother wanted to get some lunch with you before tonight. You're probably going to want to celebrate with your team once you win the game." There he goes again. It was always about winning with Dan Scott. He always had to be the best, and in turn Nathan did to.

"Yea, yea ok." Nathan answered before he realized what he was getting himself into.

Once his parents arrived at his dorm Nathan brought them to the little café on Hunt's Street to get some sandwiches. Nathan knew how his parents could be: judgmental, rude, hateful. Nathan would never want to put Haley to that, although he took the risk of eating with his parents there. Haley never worked on Wednesdays.

"Oh, Nathan this is a wonderful little place." Nathan's mother, Deb, exclaimed as she looked over the menu.

"Hello, my name is Haley, and I'll be your waitress today." No. it couldn't be, she never worked today, never. He looked p and low and behold, it was his Haley. "Oh hey Nathan." Haley said as she leaned in to embrace him in a routine hug, something he had started. Nathan happily obliged, he received the shiver that he had grown so accustomed to, up his spine, from the feel of her small hands on his back, and the way her breasts leaned up against his chest ever so gently.

"Hey Haley, this is my mom, and my dad." He silently prayed that they would be polite.

"Nice to meet you both." Haley said and extended her hand. Both of the older Scotts shook it, as they looked her up and down.

"Nathan is this your girl friend?" his mother asked, clearly trying to keep the distaste out of her voice.

"No mom, we're just friends."

"You know Nathan, you shouldn't associate with such low class people. If people in Tree Hill get wind of this- I have a reputation to up hold as do you."

"Dad!"

"What I'm just stating the facts. And I'm sure your mother would agree with me as would everyone else." Dan Scott sneered towards Haley, but she was not going to take this, no chance in hell.

"Are you always this much of an ass or did you put on this act just for me? Because if so, I might just have to spill coffee in you lap. Now we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Why you little bitch-" Dan said getting up from his chair.

"Dad! Hale is my friend! And I don't give a shit about what people in Tree Hill think. " Nathan yelled pointing to the door. His mother smiled at Nathan before she followed suit of her husband and walked out the door. "I'm so sorry Haley, so sorry." Nathan apologized with a bear hug,

"Nathan, it's no problem. I've dealt with worse believe me." She murmured into his chest.

"Tell me, please?" Nathan asked, still holding Haley protectively in his arms.

"I live with my sister, I moved in July…when my parents died. I miss them so, so much" Nathan could start to fell warm tears soaking through his shirt so he held her tighter, if that was even possible, thinking that maybe it would take her pain away. "Its' just horrible- she's always drinking and partying, which leaves me to clean. And then she has the nerve of telling me to leave when her knew boy toy of the week comes over, and call's me when I'm allowed to come home again. That's why I'm working today…Oh god, why am telling you all of this?" Haley exclaimed pulling away from Nathan, turning around and wiping her wet eyes furiously.

"Because I'm your friend." Nathan answered simply as he put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. She looked at the floor intently. "Because you can trust me."

"Yea" he heard Haley whisper. Haley said looking intently at the floor.

"Come to my game tonight. We can do something after." Haley looked up and him and saw the hope in his eyes.

"Ok" she said meekly. "I guess."

"Good." Nathan said with a wide smile, he looked down at his watch and cursed under his breath.

"I have to go to practice now, but you know where to go later right?" Nathan asked as he made his way to the door. Haley nodded and Nathan gave a wide grin. _This is so wrong._ They both thought.

Haley waited outside the locker room for Nathan. She was wearing a burnt red fitted polo, frayed denim skirt with a pair of black flip flops. When he came out, he saw Haley looking at a picture of this year's team. His breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful, her makeup was not over done but just right and her blonde hair fell naturally around her shoulders. And the best part of it all was that she didn't even know it. Nathan stealthily ran over to her, turned her and twirled around.

"I'm so proud of you Nate! You did amazing tonight!" Haley said after he put her down.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me Hales." Nathan said sincerely, as he put his arms around her shoulders. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Lets so something…fun." She looked up at him, go he was so gorgeous. His hair was short black, his eyes were deep blue, and his lips were so perfect you just wanted to kiss him. _Stop! Stop! Stop! Just friends, just friends, just friends. Good Haley._

"everything with you is fun." Nathan did one of those things were he pulled her close to her side, like a deformed hug.

"Oh Scott, you need to work on those lines." She laughed

"Alright, alright. Party?" Nathan asked not quite sure that was her scene.

"Okay, but you have to promise to protect me from all the drunk and horny college guys."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nathan whispered into her ear.

So far the night was going great. Nathan and Haley were on the makeshift dance floor of the victory party, his chest pushed against her back and her hips expertly grinding into him. Nathan was about two seconds away from blowing a fuse-

"Haley, do you wanna go for a walk?" he said in her ear. When she nodded Nathan took her hand in his and with drinks in hand let Haley out the door and into the historic streets of Boston.

The couple soon found a comfortable position along a brick wall to stare at the stars. When Nathan saw goose bumps start to appear on Haley's soft skin, he immediately wrapped his arms around her. Nathan looked down at her, she was so beautiful, and he started to subconsciously started to lightly run the pad of his thumb up and down her arm, although this did not go unnoticed by Haley. _Deep breaths Haley, you can do it. _All of a sudden Nathan used his index finger to mover her head to face him.

"Would you get angry if I kissed you?" Nathan whispered. Haley gingerly shook her head, and as soon as he was given the okay Nathan swooped in and captured her soft lip in his own, never hesitating. Haley removed her arms from Nathan's embrace and maneuvered them to loop around his neck, while Nathan lowered his to grasp her hips. The kiss started out gentle and slow, but it quickly turned around and became heated. Nathan hesitantly let his tongue travel out of his mouth and run over her lower lip, and Haley happily obliged and let him have entrance to her mouth. Their tongues slipped over each other numerous times and Nathan was almost positive that it was the best kiss that he had ever experienced, she wasn't far behind in thought. Haley couldn't take it anymore, Nathan was making her fell things that she had never felt before, and she had had her fair share of experience. She forcefully pushed herself into Nathan to close the space between them, and grind her hips to Nathan. Which in turn led him to groan into her mouth, Nathan moved his left hand from his place on her hip, up to caress her exposed midriff, which soon led to it slowly creeping up to her shirt, until he reached her satin bra. Nathan traced his finger along the edge of it, causing Haley to groan in disagreement from the teasing, and in one swift motion she maneuvered her body so that his hand rested on her breast. Nathan was utterly shocked by Haley's action; although there was no way in hell he was going to stop her. Nathan massaged her breast through her thin satin bra as Haley circled her hips into Nathan's large erection. This went on for about ten more minutes until he realized that he was about an inch from taking her right there on the street.

"Wow." They said in unison as he pulled away. They had no idea what they were getting them selves into.


	2. Sad Song

Nathan and Haley once again leaned their backs against the brick wall, both willing the other to talk. Neither did for minutes on end. Long, painful, agonizing minutes.

"What did that mean, Nathan?" Haley whispered

"I don't know." He spoke just as low, because he knew exactly what it meant. Nathan Scott was falling for Haley James.

"What did you feel?"

"I don't know Haley." Nathan said just a little more forceful this time.

"Fine." Haley said with a defeated sigh. Nathan watched as he form retreated, he needed to stop her. He wouldn't let Haley leave without knowing how he felt.

"Haley!" Nathan called after her. "Haley, stop!" she did as told but, never turning around to face him. Once Nathan caught up with her, his arms ached to touch her to feel her skin against his. But he never did reach out to her. "I'm sorry." Nathan whispered so low that he wondered if she

heard.

"For what! Lying to my face? Or for being a coward?" Haley demanded, the affects of alcohol rapidly depleting, and anger setting in.

"What are you talking about? I never once lied to you." _Yes I did._

"Well Scott, that's two in a row. You really are on a roll huh?" she took a step back, afraid that if he talked again she would slap him.

"You want to know how I felt Haley? I felt like I was floating, like no one could touch me, like everything just stopped and it was you and me. I don't want any guy ever touching you like just did! I felt like I want to be able to kiss you like that every time I see you! I felt like I wanted you to be mine!" Nathan's voice boomed, although he became calmer when he saw the look of utter shock on Haley's face. "But I can't Haley, I can't call you mine. You can never be mine."

"I um-I…wow." Haley stumbled. Haley spoke again after several moments. "Why? Why can't we be together if we both fell the same way?"

"Damn it! It's illegal Haley!" Nathan threw his hands in the air and then ran his fingers through his raven black hair out of frustration. Haley nodded; she slowly walked over to him, lend into his lips and gave him one last kiss.

"Good-bye Nathan." She whispered into his ear. Nathan watched as the girl he was falling for walk out of the glow of the street light and just like that she was gone.

He stood in shop on the corner of the street looking out the window, he watched as she tended to customers in the little café with a frown firmly planted on her face. He watched her walk back and forth with her brown plastic tray and hunter green apron. He watched as her hips swayed back and forth as she walked.

He had come every day since that night at the party a month ago. He came to the little shop on Hunt Street across from the café. Nathan couldn't take it anymore, he needed to talk to her he needed to feel her lips against his.

Nathan hesitantly walked out of the little shop and crossed the street, he walked up the old concrete steps of the little café. As Nathan put a firm grasp on to the cold door handle he could already hear the familiar sound of the overhead bells begin to ring. _Now or never. _

The little coffee shop was empty so Nathan knew that he would be able to talk to her in peace, and she wouldn't be able to use it as an excuse.

"Nathan? Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley said absolutely perplexed by his presence.

"I missed you." He stated as if it was the simplest thing on the world.

"Well it's not that simple! You can't just waltz back in here and think that everything is going to be okay again! That we're going to be friends again!" she screamed flailing her arms in the air. The only people in the shop, a regular elderly couple, were now staring intently, listing to the

conversation word for word.

"I don't want to be friends. After…everything, I can't deal with it anymore. I'm always thinking about you. I started listing to that crappy music you recommended. God I even memorized a song because I thought that it was speaking to me. That they knew how I was feeling in that moment. And I know I sound like such a loser sap right now but it's true. All of it." Nathan finished. Haley looked up at him, tears brimming the edges of her lashes.

"What song?" Those two words were the only ones Haley could form. But Nathan knew that those words meant more that the surface meaning. Haley used to talk to him about music, how it was the only thing that got her through the day. Because the words spoke to her, and they made her fell like she wasn't alone anymore.

"Sad Song, the cure." A wide grin formed on her lips. Haley closed her eyes and faced her head to the ceiling, as if she were reciting the words in her head.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

"It doesn't matter, Nathan. None, none of it matters." Haley said as she turned around on the balls of feet to stride away. Nathan would have none of that.

"I does matter!"

"You said your self that it's illegal"

"We can still be together and not have sex Haley." Nathan said looking down at his feet. He was so confused, everything had been so wrong before Haley. Then when he met her in the little café that fateful day his entire world was turned upside down, although it was the most amazing upside down he had ever felt. He could talk to Haley. _I just have that effect on people!_ that's what she had said to him.

"what do you want me to say?" Haley whispered, on the verge of tears

"Tell me you love me." Haley looked away hugging her small torso.

"No." She whispered.

"I don't think could live with out this, with out you." Nathan he cried to her. "Please, just give us a chance!"

"I won't Nathan. I can't do that to my self. I'm sorry."

"Do what?" Nathan begged. He knew that in a way he was being childish- begging for her companionship. However Nathan felt like when Haley was next to him every thing was just right…with everything everywhere. Strangely enough all the occupants in the café had mysteriously disappeared.

"I- please just leave." Haley sighed and turned around- she couldn't let him see the tears streak down her blushed cheeks.

"Haley-" He attempted to reason with her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE DAMIT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow Brick Road: Bear Left**

"Hey Haley" Taylor James said as from the kitchen as she noticed her younger sister walk in to the tiny apartment they shared.

"Hey, this place looks different." Haley told her sister, her voice on edge.

"What do you mean." Taylor reached up into the cabinet above the refrigerator only to pull out a half empty bottle of liquor.

"Oh, what I know what it is. Your not having sex on the couch and screaming at me to 'get the fuck out'." She laughed bitterly, knowing that the event she had described happened most too often.

"Oh Haley don't make a mountain out of a mole hill." Taylor huffed, slowly sipped her pink cocktail as Haley went to sit on the couch and look at the view out the window. "It's a guy huh?" Taylor spoke first- it had been about fifteen minutes since the last word had been said.

"Why the hell would you think that you have the right to talk to me." Haley usually never spoke out or cussed as she was doing now, however Taylor always brought that out in her, and the current situation didn't help matters much.

"Because, I'm the one who puts a roof over your head. And I'm the one who puts food in your mouth." There was a pause in between her surprisingly calm voice. "And I'm your sister." Taylor words were quite and mouse like, in contradiction to her usual outspoken loud phrases.

"Please." The younger sister sighed with a sound of disbelief.

"Haley I feel really guilty for what I did back then. We were really close, we were real sisters and then I left. I was seventeen and you were only thirteen, but I felt like I needed to go to experience life without people telling me what to do." Taylor had sat her drink on the small kitchen counter and placed herself next to her sister on the yellow worn loveseat. "I wanted to live in the moment and not worry about the english paper that was due next week. And I know that not saying goodbye was a really bitchy thing to do, but I didn't know how. I always sent letters though, and cards for your birthday and Christmas. I didn't forget you Haley and I didn't really leave you I just moved out."

"I know that Tay."

"And I know that the way I am and the way I live is, well, not the perfect scenario to finish raising a teenager so I will really try to clean up my act." Taylor promised her baby sister.

"Did you say goodbye to them before you left?" The younger James inquired.

"Yea I told them what I was going to do. They weren't happy but I think they knew that I would sneak out in the middle of the night. But that night I left, you were sleeping at Bevin's or something," she added "when I said goodbye it's wasn't like I was leaving forever. It was kind of just like 'I'll see ya later'." The sisters involuntarily thought of the last time they saw the parents that had given them everything they knew to day. The parents that they still loved immensely. The parents that were now gone forever. "Did you ever read my letters?" Taylor asked, blinking away that small puddle of tears that had formed inside her eyelids.

"Yea. I just never wrote back cause I thought it would make you mad." Haley laughed with her sister at her childish thinking. "Anyways, enough of this mushy stuff. I met a guy at the café I work at. And oh my goodness Tay, he's absolutely amazing." Haley gushed

"Is he hot?" The way Taylor asked made it sound as if she thought Haley was missing the entire point of the conversation.

"You have no idea…"

"Haley, stop your practically drooling." Haley smiled sadly at her sister that couldn't contain her laughter. "So, is he special?" Taylor wasn't really paying attention to the conversation at hand she was just admiring the fact that they were actually speaking like they once used to.

"He told me he loved me." Haley said her voice was a soft whisper. "But I didn't say it back."

"You don't feel the same way?" She inquired, trying to make sense of the situation before her.

"No I do. God, Taylor I love him! But we've only known each other for two months! And we haven't even dated really. I met him in the café that I work at, he came in one day and we just talked and then he came in the next day and the next day and then the next! But, He's and I'm, I mean, we cant!" Haley had some how managed to get off the couch and start to pace in the middle of her rant, however nearing the end she started flailing her arms in all different directions, her older sister sitting on the couch looking bewildered. Like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Haley your not making any sense."

"He's four years older than me! Damn it, why does this stuff always happen to me" Haley said falling to her knees. Taylor moved to sit on the old carpet next to her sister.

"Well age doesn't really matter. You and I know that. Mom and Dad got married when they were seventeen and right out of high school and Hales, they were so much in love."

"They were huh? "

"Yea, and ya know maybe you'll have the same thing with this guy. Then hen again maybe you wont. But you need to take a chance to find out. Maybe he's your prince charming." Taylor looked at Haley once more before leaving her on the floor and retreating to her their room.

You need to take a chance… the five words kept resonating in her head…You need to take a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Best Possible Light**

The next day when Haley went to work, and as she had figured, Nathan was no where to be seen.

Later that night though, as her shift was nearing to and end and the sun was starting to retreat, Haley noticed a young boy about ten years old run past the old building in in gray hoodie dribbling and worn brown leather basket ball. _Of course!_ She knew what she had to do.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Haley got to the game late that Friday night. It had taken out forever to find something to ware that she knew he would like.

After that Wednesday at the café Haley had checked the game schedule for BU. Haley had a plan that she knew had to be flawless in order for it to work accordingly.

Nathan was playing only up to par, definitely not as skillfully that she had seen last month. As Haley had noticed, Nathan was trying to steer clear of getting the ball into his hands. Half time was coming up and Nathan had only made a total _of five baskets_! This was ridiculous.

Finally the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the second quarter. Almost everyone in the vast gymnasium left to go to the bathroom and get snacks and such. With only a few lingering people and the three coaches talking amongst themselves Haley decided to make her move. She stealthily made her way into the small corridor containing the doors for both locker rooms.

After she strode into the one on the left, Haley immediately knew that she needed to watch where she looked. Before long though a ridiculously tall African American boy came over to her and asked her if she was looking for someone, however his tone was laced with a mixture of suspicion and sarcasim.

"Yea, where can I find Nathan?"

"Third set on your right. But he's been really off the last few days at practice. Not only does he suck, but acting like a real douche too. So just watch." Haley mumbled a thanks and made her way to Nathan.

Peeking around the corner, she immediately spotted him in the long row of read lockers. Most likely because no one else was in there with him.

"Nate?" Trying to catch his attention as she slowly took a mere few steps towards him.

"Haley?" He paused, she didn't know what he was thinking and that bothered her the most. "Haley, what are you doing here?" His voice was stern and demanding. This gym was Nathan's place of worship, and the stupid girl who broker his heart shouldn't be given admission.

"I um, I just wanted to come to tell you that I was sorry. Nathan, I'm sorry for everything, lying to you and- just being a world class bitch. I'm sorry and I don't know what to do to make it up. What can I do for you to forgive me?" Haley took two steps forward and Nathan took one step back. She was so scared she was practically shaking.

"I think you've done enough Haley. You made what you wanted pretty damn clear." He turned his back to her, however while Nathan saw this maneuver as the end to the dreadful conversation, Haley thought of it as an open door. She immediately ran over to him, drooping one arm over his right shoulder and sliding her other arm in between his left arm and his side. Her soft lips danced over the skin of his naked back. Her salty tears dripping on to his arm

"I'm sorry. Baby I'm so sorry. I, I didn't mean any of it. It was all a lie, God I swear it was a lie." Her words were soft but pleading.

"I know." His simple words were music. Nathan wrapped his muscular arms around Haley as she snaked her own around his neck. He smoothed his palms over her back as she massaged his neck with her slender fingers, shill placing light kisses on his chest. This was love. And she knew it. "Haley, do you trust me?" Nathan asked in all seriousness when he removed his chin from atop her head.

"Yes." Her voice did not waver and it was not soft and it held no uncertainty.

"Meet me out by my car after the game, I won't be long. It's in the same spot as last time." Nathan told the blonde girl as he joined in the procession of shuffling men with large feet.


End file.
